


Pariston Doesn't Know What Style Is

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, zodiacs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Pariston to go around saying Ging isn't stylish? He happens to be the most stylish around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pariston Doesn't Know What Style Is

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this seriously ok

Yeah, I'm not happy Netero died, and I want to fulfill his will, but like, why do I have to be in a boring place like this anyway? Contrary to their outfits, these people are all boring too. The stupid cow across from me is boring. That tiger thing next to me is boring. Even this stupid table is boring--

"Done staring holes into the table, Ging?" asked a voice reminiscent of a man I was NOT hoping to see. When I looked up my eyes were assaulted by the glittery mess that was Pariston. What's up with that stupid ass blue suit anyway? This man had zero fashion sense. 

"Uh, I'm good." I said trying to play off the fact that I totally was not good. I mean, I am good, like all the time, but at this moment, I was NOT good.

"Still don't want me to take you shopping? You really need a new ensemble, Ging. That's what you were wearing last time." Can you believe this guy? The same one wearing that fashion disaster? My clothing happens to look very fashionable, anyway. 

"I happen to be very taken to this outfit, thank you very much. Plus, I don't need advice from someone wearing a blue suit that ugly." I had expected Pariston to throw back some insult at me, but to my surprise, he just looked very… confused. He made a face like I tried to speak to him in a foreign language or something. 

Finally, to my disbelief, he says "Ging… it's teal." Oh my god. It's blue, you pretentious son of a--

I collected myself for a moment before saying "still doesn't change that it's ugly." Pariston shrugged.

"If that's really how you feel, Ging. Then we won't go shopping. But let's hang out some time, okay?" I responded with silence. I really, REALLY, was hoping that it spoke louder than words. I just wanted him to leave me alone before I hit him.

Pariston had resumed the meeting as usual. The Zodiacs were angry when I got my way and got to choose the rules, but I didn't particularly care. All I could do the whole meeting was be self-conscious. I can't believe this mouse dude was trying to correct my fashion choices. Especially when he wore suits so… fashionably wrong? I know hunters have a thing for looking ridiculous (I can't believe the pictures of my son I've seen, jeez) but it was fine as long as the fashion nightmares didn't go around critiquing others. I looked great, and I'm pretty sure Pariston is jealous -- no, that was DEFINITELY it. 

It took me a moment to wake up from my daydream and realize that Pariston was staring at me. Not even just glancing my way to notice that I was entranced by other thoughts, but full on staring, like he'd been studying me a while. Then he just smirked, before saying "I'll still take you shopping."

"I'll decline."

"Ging, I know you have the money. I mean, you're one of the richest hunters there is, but you only have like three outfits. Why?"

"Pariston, there are six outfits in total. They are perfectly coordinated to fit with the both the current trends and my lifestyle."

"What exactly do you mean by current trends? You can't be serious, Ging."

"This copy of 'Yorkshin Style' says it all." I handed Pariston a really worn out, aged, couple of papers. They were all that was left of my copy of the magazine, but it reflected my style perfectly. Take that Pariston. 

"Uh… Ging, how old is this, might I ask?"

"I don't know - I picked it up once, someone just left it. The cover is missing, but it doesn't matter right?" Pariston took out his computer to search something. Next thing I knew he was showing me the hunter database, along with information on the copy of the magazine I had, and to my disbelief, the page was life-shattering.

"Ging, this copy is from ten years ago. Not only that - but this particular copy was titled 'How to Avoid Looking Homeless - What NOT to Do.'" What was there to do? My life was a lie. I can't believe how the tables have turned. I've been portraying myself as a fashion disaster all this time, and I had no idea. 

"Does that offer… to go.. uh… shopping… still stand?" I had to swallow my pride to turn this situation around. 

"Of course, Ging."


End file.
